User blog:Gunman6/Possible Characters and Ideas for Future Installments
Future Hopeful Cast * Sean Bean * Michael Jai White * Katee Sackhoff * Michael Caine * Samuel L. Jackson * Liam Neeson * Michael Madsen * Idris Elba * Lance Henriksen * Cuba Gooding Jr. * Tony Todd * Gary Oldman * Kiefer Sutherland * 50 Cent * Robert Z'Dar * Tom Sizemore * Val Kilmer * Luke Goss * Yancy Butler * Clarence Williams III * Joe Estevez * Robert Loggia * Michael Chiklis * Olivier Gruner * Darren Shahlavi * Vin Diesel (not my personal favorite but he would regain so much respect if he'd stop doing movies about spies, superheroes and car racing & choose to do this instead) * Dave Bautista * Mark Wahlberg * Tom Cruise * Denzel Washington * Michael Ironside * Steve Guttenberg * Michael Massee * Russell Crowe * Tom Berenger * Jean Reno * Gerard Butler * Pierce Brosnan * Timothy Dalton * Jackie Chan * Chow Yun-Fat * Bruce Payne * Daniel Bernhardt * Keanu Reeves * Michael Dudikoff * Tony Sirico * Sullivan Stapleton * Julian Sands * Laurence Fishburne * Timothy Olyphant * Costas Mandylor * Louis Mandylor * Matt McColm * Ben Cross * Philip Winchester * Clive Owen * Byung-hun Lee * Walton Goggins * Colin Salmon * Sandra Bullock * Al Sapienza * Frank Vincent * Gary Busey * Rhona Mitra * Ron Perlman * Clancy Brown * Willem Dafoe * Thomas Jane * Ray Stevenson * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa * Temuera Morrison * Carlos Bernard * Daniel-Dae Kim * Roger R. Cross * Grace Park * John Cho * Luiz Guzman * John Travolta (could be amusing) * David Dayan Fisher * Charles Dance * Verne Troyer * Robert LaSardo * Noel Gugliemi * Viggo Mortensen * Lester Speight * Ho-Sung Pak * James Lew * Simon Rhee * Al Leong * Phillip Rhee * Moon Bloodgood * Ernie Hudson * William Forsythe * DMX * John Leguizamo * Mark Harmon * Raymond Cruz * Terry Chen * Christopher Walken * Vinnie Jones * Clifton Collins, Jr. * Michael C. Hall * Tommy "Tiny" Lister * George Takei * Arnold Vosloo * Robert Picardo * Danny Trejo * Scott Bakula * Richard Dean Anderson * Simon Yam * Christopher Judge * Oded Fehr * Terry O'Quinn * David Duchovny * Michael Dorn * Gillian Anderson * Sammo Hung * Anthony Hopkins * Bryan Cranston * Conan O'Brien (could appear as himself on a fake episode mentioning the team or just cameo in general for a cheap laugh) * Tony Plana * Mark Dacascos * Alfred Molina * Ving Rhames * Ray Park * Cristos * Rutger Hauer * Bill Paxton * Daniel Baldwin * Gina Gershon * Mimi Lesseos * Don Swayze * Patrick Stewart People Who Have No Interest in Joining This Franchise But Should * Gina Carano * Jack Nicholson Possible Sequel Ideas This series was never known for having much of a story, let alone behaving like an actual movie but here are some ideas that can be featured just to set things up before the explosions get going: *'Expendabelles'- Story can be one a group of female kick boxers and rape victims that form a group after they are all linked together by a former female Delta Force vet to go seek vengeance against this group of mobsters that orchestrated various attacks all semi-related to various crimes that wronged all of them in one form or another. *'Expendables 4'- Barney can be visiting in Italy with his Italian father (Loggia) when his father and relatives are attacked by a group of crooks that are orchestrating a human trafficking coup throughout Rome. Barney and his crew decide to defend this town. *'Expendables 5'- The supposedly final installment can focus on Barney and Co. dealing with the CIA when the agency decides it's time to "retire" their group after assigning them enough assignments. Will Barney and Co. be branded traitors going against their country's leading spy organization or will they simply go out in style? Category:Blog posts